Changed
by vampiresandwerewolfs
Summary: Bella is coping with Edward leaving when she runs into the Volturi who decide she knows too much. what will they do? and how will Edward deal with the results i realize there are tons of these but i wanted to try.
1. Chapter 1 Their are no vampires in Fork

**Chapter 1**

B.P.O.V.

I woke up that morning screaming I had had the dream again. In the dream I was in the woods again running chasing something I didn't know what but I knew I had to keep running, my life depended on it. I guess some people might think that this isn't such a bad dream and the dream itself isn't that bad it's the feeling of terror that I get from the dream that makes me wake up screaming. I had been having this same dream every night since He left and every night I woke up screaming. It made Charlie worry about me more than he already did, things have gotten better though since I had started hanging out with the werewolves. I still missed Him but I felt less empty when I was near Jake and that made Charlie worry less. I got up and got dressed and drove down to La Push like I did every day when I got their Billy told me Jake had just left after Sam found some trail of a new vampire. As I went back to my truck I was sad like I always was when I was alone.

I drove around aimlessly for hours not really going anywhere. This probably wasn't the best idea with a strange vampire close by and Jake would be pissed if he found out how stupid I was being especially with my knack for attracting danger, but I did it anyway Before I knew it I was driving down the curving tree lined path that is the Cullen's driveway. What was I doing here was I trying to completely destroy what little remained of my heart. Well since I'm already here I might as well keep going. I pulled up to the Cullens house and turned off the truck and sat there for a few minutes looking at the place that I used to consider my second home. The place where the people I considered family had lived and that held some of my happiest and saddest memories.

I finally decide to get out and go in. I figured if I had already hurt myself this much why not keep going. I walked into the house and nothing had changed it was all the same as it had been last time I was their just a little dustier. I saw the white couch in the living room where He and I had sat so many nights talking with his family or watching TV. I walked to the kitchen and remembered all the times I had eaten in this kitchen everyone but Him wrinkling their nose at the food in disgust.

I walked up the stairs and went into the first room Carlisle and Esme's room I started crying. I missed Esme always so kind and giving. She was like the mother I never had she took care of me and loved unconditionally. Then there was Carlisle who had fixed me up after so many of accident I couldn't help but love him. They were the picture of perfect parents and I missed them both like crazy. I left their room and went to the next one it was Emmett and Rosalie's room this room wasn't as hard as the last one but it was still hard Rosalie had never liked me always making snide comments about me or just glaring at me so remembering her didn't hurt much but Emmett was like the big brother I always wanted but never had. I sat there and remembering all the times he had laughed at me falling and all the times he had made me fall he had always loved my clumsiness and the fact that his laughing made me turn bright red made him laugh all the more. He was my big teddy bear brother and I missed him. I left their room and went to the next one it was Carlisle's study I looked at the pictures He had shown me the day I first met the Cullens. That was a happier time a time when I was happy and was didn't try to not feel. I stared at the pictures I didn't know the stories of and realized that I would never now their stories behind them and it made me sad. I left Carlisle's office and entered the next room. This one was the hardest yet it was Alice and Jasper's room I remembered the days we spent in the hotel room hiding from the hunting vampire James. That had to have been so hard for Jasper but had been so nice keeping me calm when I was freaking out. I sat their thinking of the time Alice had dressed me for a prom I didn't want to go to. That seemed so stupid now. Lastly I remembered all the times we played Bella Barbie in this room. I missed Alice almost as much as I missed him. She was my best friend and she was gone.

Finally I entered the final room Edward's. here in his room I could no longer avoid thinking his name. I walked in and sat on his couch and cried it smelled like him. Everything reminded me of him. I remembered our play fight from when I first met his family and how we had landed on the couch. I remembered spending hours sitting on the couch and listening to his massive music collection that still sat on the shelves collecting dust. I looked out the window wall and looked at the forest and thought of all the times we had sat in the forest talking. Then I thought of the final time we talked in the forest. When he told me he didn't love me anymore and then how he left me there, all alone. My crying turned to sobbing I eventually fell asleep to the sound of my own sobs.

I was in the meadow and it was sunny. I looked around and realized I was dreaming. For one thing I felt happy and that never happened. Also it was way to sunny and warm to be Forks and I remembered it raining earlier and it had been extremely cold.

"Bella?"

"Edward!" I said realizing I wasn't alone. His face was perfectly beautiful just like I remembered. His straight angular features were shimmering in the sun and his golden eyes were focused on me, and I saw worry in them. He was worrying about me, just like he use to, I thought to myself.

"Bella." He said and he sounded scared like something bad was going to happen. He was definitely worrying I could hear it in his voice.

"What Edward? What's wrong?"

"BELLA, RUN!" he shouted suddenly looking at me with pure fear in his eyes.

All the sudden I woke up I was still crying and the whole in my chest was throbbing. I was still on Edwards's couch that must have been why I had the weird dream because I fell asleep in this place that smelled like him but why was he telling me to run? "Weird dream" I said to myself.

I curled up on my side and cried my eyes out. When the tears finally slowed I looked out the window and saw that it was dark. Oh no Charlie must be wondering where I am by now.

I got in my truck and went to put my keys in the ignition but I dropped them. I leaned down to grab them and when I came back up I saw a pale person in my rear view mirror staring at me curiously. I whipped around but there was nothing there. Great now I was hallucinating if I got much worse Charlie was going to have me committed. I drove home and parked my truck in front of the house. Just then Charlie came running out of the house looking both angry and relived.

"Bella. Where were you? I was worried sick." He yelled as he pulled me into a hug that was almost tighter than Jake's.

"Sorry I fell asleep on the beach waiting for Jake to get back. I didn't mean to worry you Dad." I said feeling really bad. Charlie worried about me enough without me doing stupid things like this.

"It's fine Bells just don't do it again." He told me sternly and I saw the worry in his eyes. Poor Charlie I thought I'm going to give him a heart attack one day.

We went inside and ate. I realized as I sat down that I was starving. I washed the dishes and then I went to bed as I was getting into my bed I thought I saw the same pale figure I had seen at the Cullen's outside my window. But when I looked again it was gone. Great I really was going crazy this was not good. These hallucinations needed to stop. I didn't want to go to the loony bin.

"There are no vampires in Forks anymore." I told myself hoping that if I spoke the truth out loud my mind would stop conjuring up these vampires "they left you remember?"

The next morning I woke up and was both shocked and happy to realize I hadn't dreamed. Weird I thought I always dream of something. I wasn't sure if I preferred not dreaming but it was a nice change to not wake up screaming. I sat up and was shocked by what I heard.

"Good morning." Said a voice I'd never heard before it was polite so polite it was scary. "Bella isn't it."

I turned to look at the man sitting at the bed. He looked vaguely familiar but that fact didn't really register through the shock of realizing I hadn't been hallucinating yesterday.

"V-v-v-vamp-p-pire." I shuddered because it was the only thing I knew was true he had pale skin and he was beautiful and like James, Victoria and Laurent he had red eyes.

"Yes. I am a vampire you certainly are a very . . . informed human, aren't you?"

I nodded my words failing me. Now that I was over the shock that fact that I had seen this man before fully registered. I didn't know where but I had seen him before. I hadn't met him but his face. . . I knew that face. Where had I seen it before?

"I know you" I said cutting off whatever he was about to say.

He cocked his head to the side and said "really, you know me. Odd I don't know you."

"We haven't met but your face. . ." I trailed off and then gasped I crawled to the back corner of my bed trying to get as far away from his as possible not that it would help me any I couldn't exactly run away from a vampire. "Your Aro one of the leaders of the Volturi." I whispered

"Ah you are informed," he said seeming slightly shocked and amused at the same time. "That isn't a good thing dear Bella."

I swallowed nervously and said. "Why?"

"Ah Bella I'll ask the questions. First, how do you know who and what I am?"

"You look just like the Cullens, except your eyes you eat humans." I told him and he nodded. "And E-Ed one of them showed me a picture of you, Caius, and Marcus and told me of you and he told me of Carlisle's time with you." I said it was harder than I thought it would be to try to say his name.

"Ah the Cullens told you about what they were didn't they."

I nodded.

"Why?" he asked

"I. . ." the tears started to flow."I can't talk about it." I told him.

"That's fine you don't have to. Did they ever tell you of my powers?" Aro asked.

I shook my head no. he smiled and looked unsurprised.

"It's similar to Edwards." I flinched at his name which caused my heart to rip a little more and he looked at me strangely. "I can see every thought you have ever had, all by touching you."

I gasped shocked.

"Give me your hand." He commanded

I thought of resisting but I remembered he was a vampire, more than that he was a non-vegetarian vampire so I gave him my hand and continued to cry. He took it and looked expectant I watched as his face changed to the face He made when he really wished he could read my mind."

"He couldn't see my thoughts either. We never knew why he just couldn't" I told him and he looked confused for a second. Then he seemed to understand what I was saying.

"How very mysterious." He said "Jane dear come here" he said as if he was talking to me but I knew he wasn't he was talking to someone outside of the room just like the Cullens use to.

"Yes." Said a girl who had just jumped through my window. I guessed this was Jane.

"Jane this is Bella. Bella this is Jane she has a power of her own." Aro said smiling a smile that sent shivers down my spine and made my blood run cold. I was hoping that this girls power didn't work on me either.

"Jane please shows Bella."

Jane got a wicked smile on her face and I was scared. Aro smiled at my fear. Jane's smile faltered, then it turned into a frown, and then she was scowling at me. I realized then that her power wasn't working and I was glad.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed

"Calm yourself dear one. Go wait with others." Aro said while grabbing her so she couldn't attack me. Jane left and Aro paced the room staring at me.

"Why are you in Forks?" I asked timidly wanting answers but still extremely scared of the vampire standing in front of me and the 'others' he had mentioned when talking to Jane

"Like you said Carlisle lived with us we had business in California, someone was trying to build an army, so we came to visit an old friend before we headed home." he stated.

Just then he jumped out my window and second later a big brawny vampire came in stared and at me with a cruel smirk that told me bad things were going to happen very soon. I tried to get farther away from him and he laughed.

"You realize you know too much don't you." He asked.

"I . . . what." I said confused and extremely scared.

He laughed at me. "They." He nodded toward the window. "Aren't going to let you live knowing what you know about what we are it's vampire law."

I gasped and curled up in a ball. So this is it I'm going to die soon. Poor Charlie, poor Renee, poor Jacob, Jacob would he know what happened. Did I want him to know? No I didn't he would try to find them and that would get him killed. I walked to my computer I was going to say goodbye to my parents. I waited for the internet to load and while it did I got a pen and paper to write Charlie a note.

_Dear Charlie, _

_I'm going to Jake's I should be home to make your dinner if not eat without me there are leftovers in the fridge take them out of the plastic before you put them in the microwave. I love you with all my heart dad and I really have loved living with you even though it may not of seemed like it._

_Bella_

I folded the note in half and went to put it on the table the big guy blocked me.

"I'm putting it on the table. It's just instructions on how to reheat the leftovers." I told him.

He nodded and let me go. I left it on the table. I went upstairs and got on the computer and looked my e-mail

_Renee,_

_Stop worrying about me I'm fine Jacob and I are getting close he is like family but I think he wants more but I'm not ready for that I still haven't gotten over, him what should I do? I was never good at this. I love you mommy._

_Bella_

I sent it and then started to cry I was going to miss them and they would die when they found out I was dead. This stank but no matter how much I hated this I couldn't hates the Cullens even though this was their fault, I loved them.

"Who is Jacob?" the vampire asked.

"What? Oh Jake. He's my friend from La Push. Why are they taken so long?"

"They are deciding."

Before I had a chance to ask what they were deciding Aro came through the Window. He looked at the other Vampire and took his hand he then released him and signaled for him to sit in front of my door.

"So you have said your goodbyes then?"

"As many as I could." I told him.

"Good then you my dear Bella have a choice to make."

I looked at him confused. "What choice he said you weren't going to let me live doesn't that only leave one choice."

"No no no. what Demetri meant was we aren't going to let you remain human anymore."

"Oh." I said scared stiff. "Why wouldn't it be easier just to kill me?"

"Well yes but you shield intrigues me. I'd like to see what it would become if you change. But I will not force you to become like us. If you wish to die instead that can be arranged. As you said we aren't like the Cullens we eat people." He finished with a wicked grin that scared me.

"If I change how will you keep my friends and family from becoming suspicious?" I asked already guessing the answer.

"I faked death of course." He said like it was obvious and I guess it kind of was if you think about it.

"if you change me will I have to join you?" I asked not liking the idea of being a Volturi.

"not if you don't want to." He said but his eyes told me a different story, a story I didn't like. So I chose to listen to his words instead.

"so I could find the Cullen's and finally ask them my questions." I said more to myself than to Aro.

"if you wish to." He said shrugging." You will be free to do as you please."

"I want you to change me." I told him.

"Ah good." He said and smiled. "Demetri grab Bella and let's go join the others."

"Can I change first?" I said realizing I was still in my old t-shirt and sweats that I had worn to bed.

"If you wish." Aro said to me. "Demetri wait for her."

I changed into my favorite pair of jeans and a blue shirt Edward had always loved. Edward after I was changed I could finally find the Cullens. No I told myself what if they don't want to see me. Ok I will find them but I will not force myself on to them. As I was leaving I tripped on a floor board that was sticking out. I went over to it and pulled up and there beneath that floor board was everything. My pictures, my CD and

my plane tickets. I took the CD and the pictures. I hid them in the pocket of my jacket.

"I'm ready." I said to Demetri.

He nodded and picked me up and as we left I started to cry I would never see this house, Jacob, Charlie, Renee, or anyone else in Forks ever again.

"How are we going to fake her death in a way that will leave no body." One of the vampires was arguing with Aro.

"You could crash my truck into the woods and light it on fire." I said realizing after I did that I probably should have kept my mouth shut. The vampire Caius I realized was staring at me like he wanted to kill me. I flinched away only to run into Demetri who may have been scarier than Caius.

"brilliant we will do that Demetri take that old truck of Bella's and go run it into a woods make it look like an accident then light it on fire." Aro told him grinning. Now Bella you come with us"

I followed then and we got into a car. They drove as fast as the Cullens maybe faster. When they stopped we were at the Cullens and the tears that had been falling turned to sobs. Aro looked at me as if I was the oddest thing he had ever seen.

"Come Bella." We went into the house and then he turned. "Do you have a preference as to where in the house or is any where good?"

I walked towed the stairs not trusting my voice and he followed I went into Edwards room sat down on his couch and tilted my head. He smiled and bit me. Then he pulled away and left. The pain started and it was the most agonizing thing I had ever felt and then I blacked out and was alone in my own world.

**_A.P.O.V._**

Bella was in our house in Forks why was she in our house? Oh no she was crying she looked devastated. She was sleeping in Edwards's room oh hell the Volturi were there and they saw her. Aro wants to know why she was in our house so he follows her home. He watches her and she catches a glimpse of him. "There are no vampires in Forks anymore they left you remember?" she said to herself oh Bella why would you say that now Aro knows that you know. Aro finds out he can't read Bella's mind and Jane's power doesn't work either. Aro wants her he gives her the option of being charged and she takes it. They are in our house and Aro bites her.

"Alice! Alice! What is it?" Jasper yelled feeling my horror.

"Bella. No!" I screamed. How could they.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jasper demanded truly worried not just for me anymore but for Bella too he still felt like it was his fault we had to leave her and he felt bad because he knew how much we all missed her especially me.

"She, they changed her." I told him still unable to believe it, but it had to be true it was one of the clearest visions I had had in a long time.

"Who, Alice. Who changed her?" Jasper demanded and I could tell he wanted to kill whoever had done this to his brothers mate and my best friend. Jasper may not have been that close to Bella but he knew who Edward and I felt about her and that was enough.

"Aro." I whispered

He stared at me in shock. "How did they even find her, and why would they do it."

"they came to visit us and she caught a glimpse of them and said 'there are no more vampires in Forks they left you remember.' Then Aro found out about her shield liked it and changed her." I told him.

"no" Jasper said looking devastated when I repeated her words.

I nodded feeling the same way he did. We never should have left her screw Edward and his it's for her own good crap. "Tanya I'm sorry we have to go." I said she hadn't been listening to our conversation but I said this louder.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked

"Forks, Bella needs us." I told him seriously because she did.

He nodded and got our stuff.


	2. Chapter 2 Hey Alice what's up?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything related to twilight.

**Chapter 2**

B.P.O.V.

Time no longer exists all that exists is fire and pain.

A.P.O.V.

"She's has just started the change they did it at our house, why there." I wondered aloud.

"It's probably the only place far enough away from town that no one would hear her if she screamed. I know you don't remember it love but the change hurts." Jasper said rolling his eyes at me and laughed.

"Oh right. I always forget that." I told him. Just then a new vision popped into my head. I saw Bella waking up. But that wasn't what shocked me she was in Voltara. "Get to an air port now!" I told Jasper he followed without a Question just then my vision flipped back to a vision of Bella standing in Edwards's room fully changed. So they hadn't decided yet but I had. "When we get to the airport you get on a plane to Voltara I need to go to Forks."

"They might move her?" he asked and I nodded.

"When you see Bella if you see Bella tell her the truth that Edward never stopped loving her and that we know where he is and that you will take her to him. Then get her away from the Volturi especially Aro as fast as you can."

"Why" jasper asked

"She has power and she isn't thinking straight. Aro will use that if we leave her alone with them too long she won't be Bella anymore." I told scared at what I saw.

Luckily the airport wasn't far off the highway jasper got on the first available plane. As I drove for Forks it exactly 5 hours to get to town. I could make out the faint sounds of Bella's screams and I knew humans wouldn't hear it. Driving at 146 mph it any too a minute to get too the house.

"Bella" I screamed and dashed up the stairs easily avoiding everyone they put in my way. Lucky for me they didn't know of my gift. "Bella" I said when I saw her on the couch "Bella don't scream it will be O.K."

"Who are you?" Aro asked

I was about to tell him when Bella screamed "ALICE!"

"Bella! Bella I'm here I saw everything its ok you are going to be the most beautiful thing you will see."

"It hurts Alice it burns!"

"It won't last much longer Bella I promise you're going to get up in exactly 18 hours."

"Really!" she screamed

"Really and then I'll take you to Edward if you want."

"He won't want to see me he left she screamed at me."

"Bella I have a lot to tell you. First after . . . um would you mind leaving us alone Aro?" I asked rembering he was listening to all of this.

He looked skeptical so I walked up to him and offered him my hand he took it and watched then he smiled. "interesting." he said "I believe I will leave. Actually now that you're here we will head back to Voltara. Bella remember that if you choose to join the Volturi our door is always open."

'KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKay" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs.

I was so glad Edward wasn't here he would freak out. "Bella I'm going to tell you everything. After he saved you from jasper he felt horrible he blamed himself as he always dose then at about midnight I got a vision of you in the woods with Edward he said he didn't love you but I knew he was lying I could see it in this face it was killing him to leave you. After that I ran to talk to Edward I showed him the vision and then asked him why all he said was 'we are leaving because it's what is best for Bella oh I wanted to cry Bella but I saw he wouldn't be able to stay away and it made me feel better but I still didn't like it. He told me not to watch you but I did anyway. For some reason you kept disappearing and reappearing in the few days it was so weird it's like your future disappeared and reappear at random. He left the family the day after we moved out of Forks he couldn't stand how sad we all were about leaving Forks, about losing you."

I told her everything that had happened with us up to me seeing Aro bite her and rushing here in the car with jasper.

"Where is jasper she said controlling her voice a little."

"In Voltara."

"Why?" she asked

"They were thinking about moving you there and I wanted one of us to be their when you woke up."

"Thank you Alice." She said her voice sounding kind of normal.

"What for?" I asked

"Coming telling me taking me too him." She said

I smiled at her and said "I would do anything for you Bella you're my favorite sister." And then Bella cried the last tears she would ever cry.

E.P.O.V.

My phone started ringing again for the fifth time. It must be important I thought or they wouldn't call this many times. I flipped the phone open.

"What. Do. You. Want." I asked annoyed already I had been rembering Bella in the meadow the look on her face as she lay beside me.

"Are you alright." It was Esme her voice full of terror.

"I'm fine Esme why what happened." I was scared Esme sounded like she would be crying if she could.

"Edward?" It was Carlisle "Tanya called she said Alice had a vision and then Her and jasper left all she knew was someone was in trouble and that Aro was involved"

"Well I'm fine." I told him

"Do you have any idea where Alice could be we can't find her or Jasper and they left their phones at Tanya's?"

"I don't know where they are but I know where they better not be." I closed the phone and looked outside it was safe to leave I jumped out the window and ran as fast as I could in the direction of Forks. I knew already Alice was there what I didn't know was why. Sure I was going to go crawling back to Bella any day now but she usually waited till I gave her the ok.

A.P.O.V.

"oh." I said seeing a new vision of Edward running.

"What" Bella Asked?

"Well the pain will stop in a half hour," I told her saving what I had just seen for the end. "And Edward will be here in an hour."

"What why is he coming!" she asked.

"Oh Bella you know I can't see the past. But my guess is that Tanya called the others and told them about how I left in such a hurry after my vision and that they called Edward who picked up his phone on about the fourth or fifth time they called and realized I might be here because I saw that he would eventually come back."

"You said you couldn't see the past." Bella joked.

"I can't that was just a guess." I told her. "You seem better. "It still bad but I can deal with it now."

B.P.O.V.

When the pain stopped and I finally opened my eyes I saw Alice smiling at me. I smiled back. "Hello Alice what's new?" I asked.

She laughed "no time for talk you have to get ready Edwards going to be here in a half hour. And we have to find you something to wear."

I looked down at what I was wearing. "I'm not changing" I told her

"Bella." Alice whined

"No" I said

"Fine. But I'm doing your hair and makeup!" she told me

"Whatever." I said for the next twenty five minutes Alice tortured me in her bathroom by the time she was done I looked perfect. Not that I looked bad before she started the change had made me stunning and I loved it.

"He'll be here in five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . ."

"ALICE!" he yelled

Alice winked and ran down the steps. I followed at a human pace.

E.P.O.V.

I ran into the house Alice was there. I could hear her someone else was their too but it didn't smell like Bella and I was forced on Alice.

"Alice" I screamed even though I didn't have to.

"Hello Edward." She said sweetly.

I tried to read what she was thinking but all I could get was the United States constitution in Japanese.

"Alice why are you here?" I asked.

"I had a vision." she said her thoughts not wavering once.

"Of" I asked her. The other person a vampire was coming down to join us I could hear them descending the stairs but my eyes didn't move from Alice.

"Of that." She said pointing behind her with a smug smile.

I looked up at the stairs. And their standing on the stairs was the vampire I had smelled before. There was the person that had been on my mind since I first laid eyes on her. There on the stairs. Was Bella.

I gasped "Bella."

_**Please comment I want to know what you think!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye Jake

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

Chapter 3

E.P.O.V.

"Bella." I repeated. My mind was racing how did this happen who did this to her.

'_I knew he would like it' _Alice thought smugly. I turned on her she did this to Bella. She took away her humanity that I had worked so hard to save.

_'Wow wow wow! It wasn't me I may not agree with you but there is no way I'd do that. I know you would kill me.' _ She thought as if it were obvious.

"Who" I growled.

"The Volturi. Aro to be exact." Bella spoke for the first time and as I heard it I forgot about everything but her. She was stunning. She was dazzling. She was perfect.

"Bella." I ran to her. "I'm so sorry, I . . . I didn't mean for this to happen" I didn't know what else to say.

"Don't apologize. This . . ." she pointed to herself. "Is not your fault."

"But it is." I told her

"No it isn't they did this because I knew too much and because Aro liked my shield as he called it." She said grief all over her face.

"But don't you see. You knew too much because of me I told you too much this is my fault it's awful." I bellowed.

_'Edward!' _Alice screamed at me through her thoughts_ 'she thinks that you don't love her anymore and now you're saying it is awful that she became a vampire why don't you just SLAP HER WHILE YOU'RE AT IT. See how bad you can possibly hurt her.'_

I saw what Alice meant Bella looked like I _had_ slapped her. "No!" I screamed shocking Bella. "No, I didn't mean it's awful that you're a vampire. I mean it's awful that you were forced into this." I explained.

She looked at me as if she thought I was crazy.

"I'm sorry Bella I knew I should have come back sooner better yet I never should have left." I declared.

"Come back? You were coming back? Why?" she asked

"Bella I made a mistake. I should have known that I couldn't stay away from you. I love you and I always have. I left you because I wanted to keep you safe." I paused judging her face. "I wanted you to have a normal human life free of mythical creatures."

B.P.O.V.

"Bella I made a mistake. I should have known that I couldn't stay away from you. I love you. . ." he kept talking after that but I didn't hear it.

I couldn't believe it. He had said he loved me. "Really?" I whispered soft even for a vampire.

"What?" he asked confused

"Do you really?"

"Do I really what Bella?" he was getting frustrated I could tell.

"Lo---"I couldn't say it. Not till I was sure that it was true. But he knew what I was trying to say anyway.

"Oh Bella. Oh course. I love you with all of my heart and if I had a soul I would love you with all of that too." He said his eyes burning.

"I . . . love . . . you . . . too." I stammered.

He hugged me to him and we both shook with tears we could no longer shed.

"Oh Bella. Oh my Bella." He said as he squeezed me still tighter to himself.

"Edward." I whispered.

Then he kissed me. We stayed like that for hours. Hugging and kissing and_ crying_.

"By the way they did give me a choice." I told him.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"The Volturi." I responded

"Oh did they?" he asked.

"Oh yes. They offered to kill me instead." I said brightly.

"Oh what a tempting choice." He said in disgust.

I laughed at him. "So now what." I asked.

"I guess we should go join the family they will be glad to see us after all this time." He said wrapped up in his own thought.

"Don't you mean they'll be glad to see _me" _I asked confused.

"No us. I haven't seen my family since we left Forks." He told me. "It hurt too much to be around all those people in love."

I remembered Sam and Emily, and understood instantly. "I know." I told him and he looked hopeful. "That's all over now. I'm a vampire now and I'm not going anywhere." I smiled and he grinned back at me.

"Let's go.' He said excited.

"Um actually I want to do a few things first if you don't mind."

He looked at me curiously. "Ok what are we doing?"

"Saying goodbye." I paused "I actually kinda want to do it alone if you don't mind." I looked at his eyes. "You go hunting we'll meet outside of Forks." I told him glad that alice had taken me hunting before he had arrived.

"ok." He said and I saw it hurt him to leave so soon after we had been reunited. "But don't be long."

"I won't." I promised.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I told him.

I had lied to Edward not technically since this was a goodbye but I'm pretty sure he expected me to say goodbye to Charlie or Angela, but not a werewolf not Jacob. I sat in his small room with my nose crinkled up Jake's room smelled and it hurt my nose. I stood up to look at a picture on his table when I heard him come in. I whipped around and saw Jake in black pants, a black shirt, and a black tie. I could see he had been crying and that saddened me.

"Hi Jake." I said.

"Bella?" he asked shocked. "How . . . what?" he seemed to notice my eyes then. His face hardened into the mask that had become so common as he asked. "Who?"

"The Volturi." I said and I wished my voice would stop ringing.

"What is a Volturi?" he asked.

"Not what Jake. Who. The Volturi are the people who enforce the vampire rules and punish those who disobey them." I told him glumly.

"Vampires have rules?" he asked shocked.

"Only one really. Keep the secret." I told him.

"I don't get it how dose any of this relate to you." Jake all but yelled.

"I was a human who new _way_ to much Jake it was either I changed or I died." I told him. "I chose to change."

"Why?" Jake asked disgusted.

"I needed to know why he left. I figured if I didn't want to live anymore after that I could just go sit in the middle of time square at noon. They would come and kill me for that one." I said remembering the plan.

"You chose this for him. This is all his fault? Of course. I should have known. It's always his fault. Bella he left you he doesn't care about you GET OVER HIM ALREADY." He screamed.

"Your wrong he loves me he told me so just before I came here. Yes he is here." I told Jake getting angry.

"WHAT! OH AND JUST TOOK HIM BACK DIDN'T YOU THAT'S ALL IT TOOK ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS SAY HE LOVED YOU BELLA HE LEFT YOU!"

"I DON'T CARE JAKE HE DID IT TO PROTECT ME AND HE IS BACK NOW." I took a deep breath. "I didn't come here to scream at you Jake. I came to say . . . say goodbye. We're leaving. Tell the others goodbye for me. And I'm sorry." After that I jumped out his window and went to meet Edward.

"Um Bella," Alice said screwing up her face. "Why do you smell like dog?"

"I was saying good bye to a werewolf." I told her.

They both stared at me wide eyed with their mouths open. "Bella! Do you not realize how stupid that was?" Edward asked.

"Calm down Edward I had to say goodbye to Jake he was my best friend. And don't worry I'm never going back." I told him.

That seemed to mellow him out a bit and he nodded.

"Now that that is all worked out can we go Esme is going to be so happy when she finds out about Bella." Alice squealed

"You haven't told them yet?" I asked shocked.

"This isn't something you tell people over the phone." Edward told me.

"come on if we leave now we'll get to the airport right on time to pick up jasper and be home by midnight." Alice said thrilled.

I got in the back of the car with Edward. I was excited I was going to see my family again. After about an hour of driving at 178 mph, which actually didn't bug me now that I was a vampire, we arrived at the airport.

"Hello jasper." I said as he climbed into the car.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" he asked.

"Considering I spent the last few days burning, I've been better." I told him

We both laughed and then drove home in relative silence. Alice was right of course we pulled up to the house just as the clock ticked to twelve o'clock suddenly I was scared I was about to see my family again. What if they didn't want me? I took a deep breath even though I didn't need it and told myself to be brave.

"Ready love?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I said and I was. With him at my side I could do anything and I knew it.


	4. Chapter 4 Moving Back Home

**Chapter 4**

_**BPOV**_

I could hear The others inside the house.

"Alice!" Esme said when Alice entered the room. "i was so worried, where have you been."

"i had to pick some people up." Alice said.

"Edwards here." Carlisle said sounding shocked. "and someone else, I don't recognize them who is that Alice?"

"A friend." Alice assured them.

We had reached the door now. I was hiding behind Edward and the others couldn't see me.

"who is that?" Rosalie demanded.

I peaked out from behind Edward scared of there response they all started at me in shock after a minute or two of silence I said "hi."

"BELA!" Emmitt yelled as he ran to me picked me up and gave me a giant bear hug.

I giggled, it was an interesting sound. "hi Emmitt, how have you been?" I asked

"Good." he said. "i can't believe your here it's so freakin' awesome." he hollered.

I laughed at him and rolled my eyes. I walked back to Edwards side and grabbed his hand. Now that Edward was back with me and I was a vampire I was never letting him go again.

"how did this happen?" Rosalie almost growled.

I cringed away from her all my happiness gone. "i … the Volturi came to Forks... they were looking for you … they found me … I knew too much … it was this or." I couldn't finish. I turned to Edward and dry sobbed into his chest. "i was so scared."

Edward rubbed my back as he stared daggers at Rose. She looked almost sorry. Like she almost felt sorry for me.

"that's awful, I mean I'm glad your here, but it's awful that you had to make that decision." Esme said.

"well you're here now and from the looks of things you'll be staying here with us." Carlisle said looking at Edward and I.

"yes we will be." I said with certainty.

Edward chuckled and squeezed my waist.

: "yeah, Bella and Edward are back now everything is perfect." Alice said skipping around us.

I laughed at her. "Alice you knew we were going to stay." I said.

"yes but now it's official." she squealed as she hugged me so tight that if I was human it would have crushed my bones.

Edward and I laughed at Alice. I was so happy I couldn't believe it. I hadn't been like this in months.

"what's wrong Bella?" jasper asked. "you are feeling sad but happy at the same time it's confusing.

"i was just thinking I haven't laughed, smiled, or been genuinely happy since you guys left. If feels good to not be in constant pain." I told him

****everyone looked at me with sympathetic looks. Edward looked pained and his grip on me tightened.

"Bella, you … I had no idea you were that bad. I feel awful." he said.

I turned to him and the others left. "Edward don't be sad it's OK, your with me now and we never have to be separate again." I told him.

"never." he promised. Then he picked me up and ran to a room that looked very generic. It had white walls white sheets and there was nothing on the walls.

"what is this." I asked it looked like some sort of guest room.

"it's my room, or I guess it would be ours now."

"it's so bare, it doesn't even look like anyone lives in here." I said.

"well it was hard for me to be without you. Everything reminded me of you. So I left it blank. I didn't spend much time here anyway, it was to hard to be near them, they all missed you." he told me looking ashamed.

"well I guess I get to do some decorating then." I said as I skipped around the room thinking of colors, patterns, furniture, and books.

He chuckled "yes. yes you do." he told me as he came up behind me and rapped his hands around my waist.

I turned around and kissed him full on the mouth. One of his arm went up to caress my face as the other tightened around my waist. I laced my hands into his gorgeous hair and pulled his head closer to me. He picked me up then and moved us to the bed. We continued to kiss for awhile. Then I felt his hand move down from my waist towards the hem of my shirt. When I felt him playing with my waistband a jumped away from him and ran to the other side of the room. Edward looked shocked and a little hurt.

"I'm sorry." I told him as I walked back to the bed. "it's just too soon for that."i told him as I sat on his lap. "I'm not ready for that." I told him youthfully "yet."

he hugged me lightly. "Bella you have nothing to be sorry for I understand. We won't do that in till your ready." he told me. "I'm not forcing you into anything you don't want to do." he told me and I saw from the burning in his eyes that he meant it. "so what would you like to do tonight?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"that's right I don't have to sleep anymore." I said and he nodded. "how about we go hunting i'm thirsty." I told him.

"OK love, let's go." he said and we jumped out the window and into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5 Paint War

**Chapter 5**

_**EPOV**_

the next week was spent getting to know each other again. Bella told them about Jake and the wolves and how the Volturi found her and why they changed her. I was shocked that Aro would have Jane attack a human, sure it didn't work but what if it had. They told her about there new high school. We spent days with the family and nights together, talking and just being together. A few days after the others went back to school Bella and I went shopping to redecorate our room.

"let's look at paint first." she said.

"actually, if you don't mind I wanted to go get something. How about you go pick some colors you like and I'll meet you there." I told her

"OK, don't take too long." she told me as she walked away.

I ran to the jewelry section. I had gotten the idea three days ago when I heard rose and Emmitt talking about getting remarried. Alice had helped me by finding what Bella's ring size was. I told them what size I needed and they said it would be ready in a few days. Then I went and found Bella looking at three colors. One was chocolate brown, the next sapphire blue, and the last was topaz.

"i like the brown and the blue." I told her as I rapped my arms around her waist.

"me too." she said putting the topaz back. "let's get one of both."

when we got home we ran up to our room to start painting. We were half way done with the brown wall when I broke the comfortable silence we had been working in.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she said, I must have pulled her out of some thoughts.

"i was wondering if you would want to go to Denali next week. I know you get bored when the others are at school, and you haven't met Tanya and her coven yet." I told her. I knew tanya wanted to see me again and there was this lake that was frozen at this time of year and when the sun was coming up it was beautiful. I knew it was the perfect place to ask Bella to marry me.

"I'd love to go to Denali. I want to meet Tanya. From what Alice says she has quite the crush on you." she said and as she said it she flipped her brush at me spraying me with brown paint. She giggle.

"you're gonna get it." I told her.

"oh I'm so scared." she said mocking me.

I took my brush and painted a giant brown line down her face. "ha." I said.

She stared at me in shock for a minute and then the paint war began. By the time we stopped we were both covered in brown and blue paint. She looked beautiful as always even with the blue streaks in her hair.

"you look stunning with blue hair." I told her.

"I'm covered in paint." she told me.

"i know." I said " you still look stunning."

she turned and if she could I know she would be blushing.

"i love you." she said as she stared into my eyes with her shinning red eyes.

"i love you too." I said and then I kissed her.

"what's going on in here." asked a booming voice that could only be Emmitt.

Bella looked up at him and said, "go away Emmitt." and then brought her lips back to mine.

_ 'havin' fun there Edward. Bet you tapped that today'_ he thought.

"go away Emmitt," I said angerly. "and your wrong."

"wrong about what?" she asked me.

Before I could answer Emmitt cut in. "i was just thinking about what you two did while we were at school all day." he chuckled.

"Gah. We painted the walls and got in a paint war, Emmitt." Bella scolded him. "that's all."

"sure it is." Emmitt said as he laughed.

"leave them be Emmitt." Rose scolded. "sorry bout him Edward, Bella." she said as she pulled Emmitt away. _'see I'm trying to be nicer aren't I?' _she asked.

"thank you Rose." I said. In truth she had started to be a lot nicer to Bella since she got here.

"so when will we leave for Denali?" Bella asked as I played with her hair.

"i was thinking Friday." I said thinking the ring should be done by then.

"good."she said.

"do you want to finish painting?" I asked her. We had only finished one brown wall.

"i like it like this."she told me.

I saw what she meant. The brown wall had blue splatters on it and the other walls were covered in splatters of blue and brown. It was very pretty.

"you're right it looks good this way. Do you want to clean up our mess?" I asked.

"we probably should." she said as she got up off the floor.

It took about ten minutes to clean up. Soon we were curled up on our bed. I had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist and the other played with her hair.

"so what are your friends in Denali like?" Bella asked breaking me out of my thoughts of her and I on a frozen lake in Alaska.

"their nice." I said.

"no, what do they look like and act like?" she asked.

"Kate has blond hair straight as corn silk. She is slightly shorter than you and is one of the nicest people you'll meet and she has a wonderful senses of humor. Irena has silver hair and is about Rose's height. She is a very quite person and you won't get to meet her this trip she is upset over Laurent's death and went to go be alone for awhile. Carmen and Eleazar both have olive tone skin and block hair. They are the nicest people you will ever meet." I finished,

"and Tanya?" she prompted.

"strawberry blond curls about your height and very kind." I said.

"how long has she liked you?" Bella asked.

Since we first met." I told her uncomfortable. "and I let her know then that I wasn't interested in her." I told her.

"OK." she said. "i can't wait to meet them all."

I kissed her head. "I'm glad your excited." I told her. I was excited too but for different reasons.


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting the Cousins

_**A/N:**_ **_i'm so sorry it took me so long to update i've had this written for weeks I just never typed it up because I was busy reading other stories and getting my grades up so here it is finally I hope you like it._**

**Chapter 6**

_BPOV_

"are we almost there." I asked I was anxious to meet the Denali clan.

"5 more minutes." he told me with a chuckle.

As soon as we pulled up two vampires I assumed to be Kate and Tanya, ran to the front door. Edward got out and opened my door for me. We walked to the door where Tanya and Kate waited hand in hand.

"Edward!" Tanya said as she hugged him. "it's so good to see you again."

"you too Tanya." Edward said as he pulled out of her hug. "Kate," he nodded at her. "it's been too long."

"yes it has, so what brings you here Edward?" Kate asked eying me with a smile.

"i wanted to introduce you all to the newest member of our family." Edward said beaming. "Tanya Kate this is my Bella." Edward smiled at me.

"it's nice to meet both of you." I said. "I've heard so much about you." I told them.

"well we've heard nothing of you." Kate said and giggled. "come on in you two before the humans start to stare." she said pointing to some humans who were walking down the road.

I smiled and we all walked into their living room and sat down.

"so Bella," Tanya said turning to me. "how long have you known Edward?" she asked.

"a year." I told her.

"oh," she said seeming happy. "and how long have you been a vampire?" she asked.

"two almost three weeks." I told her and both she and Kate were shocked.

"WEEKS!" Kate exclaimed.

"you're a newborn." Tanya asked.

"yes." I told them.

"but you're so calm and reasonable." Kate said.

"I'm good around humans too." I told them. "i was in a mall last week and wasn't even tempted to bite anyone. It bugs the hell out of Jasper." I laughed at that.

They were shocked. "how is that possible?" Kate asked.

"she's special." Edward said.

"she certainly is." Kate said with a knowing look. I looked at Tanya and saw that she looked sad. I felt bad for her. She had loved Edward all these years and he shows up on her door step with me. That had to be an awful feeling. We talked the rest of the night. We learned that Carmen and Eleazar were visiting the Volturi. When it was too late for humans to be out Kate asked me to go hunting.

"Bella would you like to come hunting with me?" Kate asked.

"sure." I said I was really starting to like Kate. Edward got up to follow me, he rarely lift my side anymore.

"girls only Edward." Kate told him without looking at him. Edward looked at me then at Kate and them at me again.

"don't worry love," I said hugging him. "I'll be back soon." I gave him one quick kiss then Kate and I left.

As soon as we were far enough away the questions started.

"so you and Edward are pretty serious aren't you?" Kate asked.

"yeah, we've been together for about a year now so you could say that." I told her.

"so you were together when you were human?" Kate asked.

"yep" I said.

"he has unbelievable self-control." she said to herself.

"yes he dose." I said.

"so he changed you." she asked.

"no." I said.

"wait then who?" she asked.

"it's a long story." I told her.

"we have time." she said.

"back in September Alice threw me a birthday party and I got a paper cut opening a present. Jasper attacked, Edward pushed me out of the way and I landed on a glass table." I said

"eww." she said sympathetic.

"two days later Edward told me he didn't love me anymore. Then he and all of the Cullens left." I told her.

"yeah. One day I fond out that if I did something stupid and dangerous I could she a hallucination of Edward. So I found some motorcycles and my friend fixed them up for me and we rod them I saw Edward again and I liked that. Being with Jake made me feel better, more human. Then he started ignoring me. I kept asking him why he was ignoring me. Eventually I found out he was a werewolf." I said.

"werewolf?" she asked. "oh that's really bad."

"they actually make good friends for someone who just had their heart ripped out by a vampire." I defend. "one day I went over to Jake's to hang out and he was off hunting Victoria, this vampire who was trying to kill me because Edward killed her mate. So I went to visit their old house I walked through it crying the whole way and fell asleep at one point. When I got back to my truck, I thought I saw a vampire in my rear-view mirror when nothing was there I said 'there are no vampires in Forks anymore.' the next day Aro showed up in my bedroom." I told her.

"oh no." she said shocked.

"Aro liked my shield, he found it interesting that neither his, Edwards, or Jane power effected me. Because I knew too much they couldn't leave me human. They gave me a choice, die, or become a vampire. I chose this Alice saw it happening and Edward found out. He told me he had lied, that he loved me, and had left to protect me." I finished.

"everything turned out OK then?" she asked.

"yes." I said. "everything is perfect. Now let's hunt, I miss him already." I whined and she laughed and then we hunted.

_EPOV_

as soon as Kate and Bella had left Tanya's questions started.

"So you finally found someone?" she asked.

"yes." I said

"she's the reason you showed up here last year isn't she?" she asked.

I nodded. "yes I was running from her, though that did little good in the long run." I chuckled remembering.

Tanya was silent for awhile. "you love her?" she asked.

I suddenly felt awful for doing this to Tanya. "yes, I'm sorry Tanya I know this must be hard for you having Bella here."

"how much do you love her?" Tanya asked.

"i couldn't live without her, believe me I've tried. It doesn't work, i have to be with her or else I more or less curl up in a ball and sulk." I told her truthfully remembering the time I had been separated from Bella.

"then I'm happy for you." she told me.

"thank-you Tanya, and if it gets to be to much just tell me we'll go." I told her.

"i don't think it will come to that. I'm glad you brought her here it was nice meeting her." she said.

"I'm glad you like her. I have to admit meeting you isn't the only reason I brought her here." I told her.

"let me guess, the lake?" she asked knowing.

"yes I want to ask her to marry me." I told her.

"that's so human." she said shocked but still thinking it was sweet.

"three weeks ago _she_ was so human." I reminded her.

"that's true." she said. '_I can't believe he fell in love with her so fast.'_ Tanya thought.

"i know it shocked me." I said laughing at her thoughts.

"how dose she deal with you. I know it frustrates me when you read my mind how dose she deal with that?" she asked.

"she doesn't have to." I told her.

"i don't understand." she said.

"i can't read her mind, she has a mental shield. It's why Aro deiced to change her instead of kill her when he found her." I told her.

"lucky her." Tanya said laughing.

We sat and talked until we heard Bella and Kate returning. The door flew open and Bella flew into my arms.

"i missed you." she said, making Tanya laugh.

_ 'that's and understatement.'_ Kate thought.

"i missed you too." I told her.

_ 'aw how cute'_ Tanya thought.

"come on love there's a place I want to show you, it's beautiful at sunrise." I told her.

"OK." she said. And with that we left for the lake.

_**A/N: Ew I can't wait for the next chapter he proposes. Oh I can't wait it will be so fun to write. I'm still not sure what the big conflict in this story will be but i'm sure it will come to me right now the bad guy is either going to be the Volturi or the wolfes I haven't decied yet what do you think tell me please.**_


	7. Chapter 7 A Wedding and a Very Mad Alice

**_A/N: I loved righting this chapter it was so fun. I really hope you all like it as much as I do._**

**Chapter 7**

**_BPOV_**

The lake was beautiful that was the only way to describe it. It was completely frozen and there were no trees in sight. All you could see for miles was white and as the sun hit all this snow and ice it shimmered. Then to add to the natural beauty Edward and I were there sparkling along with our scenery. It was the most spectacular place I had ever seen. I stood there in aw for a minute just taking it all in. it was so perfect and serene.

"It's pretty isn't It." he said.

"That's an understatement. It's spectacular" I whispered in shock.

"I was hoping you would like It." he said with an almost nervous chuckle.

"I love it." I said still in aw oh my soundings.

"Bella?" he asked, and I thought he almost sounded nervous, but that couldn't be what would he have to be nervous about.

"Yes." I said staring at him curious now.

"I brought you here for a reason I wanted to ask you something." he said and I could tell that he was defiantly nervous about something. I wonder what it could be; maybe it was whatever he wanted to ask me.

"Go ahead and ask me." I said now very curious as to what he could be nervous maybe even scared about.

He walked up to me and grabbed my hands took a deep unneeded breath and looked into my eyes. "Bella, I love you with all my heart." he started.

"I love you too Edward." I told him confused by his start but liking it all the same.

"I want to be with you for all of eternity. I want us to be bonded together in every way possible." he continued.

I was very confused now but I was happy at his words because I felt the same way. I at least know that nothing bad could possibly come from this, right?

"So Isabella Marie Swan," he got down on one knee and my eyes went wide.

No, he couldn't be doing what I think he is doing could he?

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and my hand flew to my heart. "Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box.

I stared at him in shock for an immeasurable moment opening and closing my mouth unable to speak, he started to look nervous at first, then after a little while later he looked a little scared, I finally regained my voice and chocked out. "Y-YES! I mean of course. There is nothing I want more." I told him truthfully.

The biggest smile I had ever seen spread across his face and I'm sure it mirrored mine. He got up off his knees and picked me up, hugged me so tight that had I been human it would have crushed my bones. He spun me around a few times. Then he put me down and put the most beautiful ring in the world on my finger. It was simple yet beautiful. It was a single gold band with a single diamond on it surrounded by sapphires and emeralds. It was perfect and I loved it. I loved him.

We were sitting in the middle of the pond watching the rest of the sunrise in silence rapped in each others arms when my phone started ringing. _'I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world; made of plastic it's fantastic.' "_Ugh" I said

"Alice." he groaned. Edward grabbed the phone from my back pocket before I could get to it and answered it. "What Alice?" he asked.

"Where is Bella?" she sounded slightly annoyed. "We need to talk about wedding plans." she squealed.

'No' I mouthed to him shaking my head in fear. I didn't want to talk to that crazy pixie about wedding plans yet, or ever actually.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Alice." I heard her try to say something else but Edward cut her off. "Goodbye Alice. We'll see you when we get home." he said and hung up on her and turned off my phone so she couldn't call back, before handing it back. "You know eventually she will force you to help her plan It." he said in an apologetic voice.

"I know, but I just want this to be about only you and me like it should be I want it to be simple like us." I said pausing for a moment to think have some big wedding all fancy and over the top." I told him.

"I know." he said "I don't like the idea either." he grumbled.

"Why can't we just run off somewhere and get married without them." I asked not expecting an answer.

Then all of the sudden he got a mischievous look on his face. "Maybe we can." he said suddenly excited.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Think about it. Alice is all the way in northern Ohio and we are in Alaska we could go to Vegas and she couldn't stop us if she wanted to." he said.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth I knew that we would be doing just that. "Let's go." I said jumping up and pulling him with me. We ran to the house grabbed his car and were on our way going as fast as the car would go. About five seconds after we left his phone started ringing. It was Alice and he was about to ignore it but I took it and answered it. "Hello Alice." I said as innocently as possible.

"What on earth do you to think you're doing!" she shrieked into the phone.

"Getting married our way." I said calmly. That made her furious.

"No way I will not let you two idiots do this. I'm stopping you." Alice warned.

"Alice you'll never get here in time so don't even try. I'm sorry if you're mad but we are doing this our way." I said

"You're way! What is your way? In front of strangers in some cheap tacky Vegas chapel!" she asked.

"No our way is simple, quick, and together. It's going to be about us, that's it." I told her.

"I won't let it happen; I know where you're going." Alice said.

"Alice," I sighed tired of this conversation. "I'm sorry that you're mad at us. But we are doing this." I told her then I shut the phone and turned it off.

"I think she's mad." Edward said.

"I can't fathom why we're only eloping I said rolling my eyes.

He laughed, "Maybe a little." he told me. "You're sure about this right?" he asked.

"I am absolutely positive that I want to be your wife." I told him and it was true. I wanted to be tied to him in every way possible. "Are you having cold feet Mr. Cullen?" I asked

He snorted, "No. I can't wait to make you Mrs. Cullen." he said beaming at the thought.

"Good, I was scared for a moment." I teased.

"Bella I've been single for one hundred and nine years I've never wanted anything more than I want to marry you." he told me. His eyes smoldering. "If anyone should be worried it would be me."

"How does that work?" I asked.

"You might realize how much better you can do and decide you don't want to be my Mrs. Cullen." he said making me roll my eyes.

"Mrs. Cullen," I mused ignoring his comment. "I like that." I said thinking aloud. "Bella Cullen." I said to myself. "Yeah I really like that." I finished.

"Good, because I like it too." he said and I could tell that he really and truly meant it.

"Good now go faster. Alice may know that she can't stop us but she'll still try." I told him noticing he had started to slow down a little.

He sped up again and in an hour and a half we were in Las Vegas. We stopped at the first chapel we saw. Luckily for us it was one of the nicer ones. It actually resembled a church and was rather nice inside. We walked to the man sitting at the front desk.

"We liked to get married as soon as possible." Edward told him

"We can work you in a hour." the guy said.

"Are you sure there isn't any time sooner?" Edward asked slipping him a bill.

He checked his computer again and said "well, we just finished a wedding and the next one isn't for another twenty minutes so we could do it now if you want." he said.

"That's perfect." I told him and Edward nodded excitedly.

"Then I just need you're ID to prove you're both Eighteen." he said. We both showed him our licenses and Edward payed and soon enough we were standing at the end of the isle in front of three people we hadn't met and a minster. We repeated after the minister. It was the most beautiful ceremony ever. We both told each other how much we love each other and by the time we both said our 'I dos' the woman who was watching had started to cry.

Then the minster started to say his final words

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bri..." he was cut off by a black haired girl pushing open the doors.

"NO!" She yelled. "I object." she said.

The minister looked confused. "Um we passed that part." he said.

"Ignore her." we told him.

He nodded and continued. "You may kiss the bride." he finished.

"Edward don't you dare." Alice growled.

He shout her a smug grin and kissed me with more passion than he ever had before.

When we pulled apart Alice was visibly fuming.

"I present to you for the first time ever Mrs. and Mr. Edward Cullen." the minister said and we walked back down the aisle past a fuming Alice and the witnesses clapped.

We grinned at each other as we passed her. When we got to the back Alice followed us.

"Hi Alice" I said in my very peppiest voice.

"Don't you hi me you …

"Alice I won't let you talk to my wife like that." Edward scolded trying, and failing, not to smile when he said _'my wife' it_ was the first time, since it had become true, that he had called me his wife. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard.

"Ga! Will you two stop smiling like idiots." she screamed at us.

"I'm sorry if our smiling bugs you, but we are happy. We did just get married." I said beaming at my new husband who beamed back at me.

"That's the problem. You were supposed to have a big, beautiful wedding with flowers and a beautiful dress." she said with a wistful look in her eyes.

"No Alice." Edward said. "A wedding is supposed to be about the two people who are getting married right?" he asked.

"Yes," Alice said cautiously.

"Then that isn't what was supposed to happen, because that isn't what Bella and I wanted." he told her. "It's what you wanted."

"Oh really. So this is what you wanted? To get married in front of a couple of strangers without any of your loved ones there?" Alice asked sarcastic.

"What are you talking about? You're a loved one and you are here." I told her

She glared at me.

"Alice we wanted it to be private. We wanted it to be about Edward and me. No one else. We wanted it to be simple. Like us." I told her pleading for her to understand with my eyes.

She huffed. "I can't argue with that." she said.

"Thank-you Alice." Edward said smiling at his favorite sister.

"I'm still not happy about it." she told us. "So are you two coming home now?" she asked.

I glanced at Edward and he looked at me with a questioning look. "I was actually hoping we could stay here awhile," I said. "I'm sure Alice isn't the only one who is mad and I don't want to face them yet." I told them both.

"You're right Rosalie and Esme were mad too because you didn't let them help plan the wedding." Alice told us. "Emmitt, jasper, and Carlisle could care less." she said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"OK, then we will stay here for awhile." Edward said. "Do you mind telling them we should be back by next Monday?" he asked Alice.

"fine." she said rolling her eyes in annoyance. "BTW, it's going to be sunny all week. So you'll need to stay inside." she told us, and then she got in her Porsche and drove home.

"You ready Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"Well that's up to you." he told me.

"OK then." I said and led him to the Volvo. I went to get in the driver's side and he stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Driving." I told him.

"You know I don't let anyone drive my baby." he said.

"But you don't know where we're going." I pointed out.

"Can't you just tell me?" he asked me trying to dazzle me.

"Nope." I said shaking my head and popping the 'p'. "It's a surprise."

"fine." he grumbled pouting and handing me the keys.

"Don't worry you'll like this surprise." I told him with a devilish grin. He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything.

We pulled up to a hotel and he looked very confused. He turned to look at me.

"A hotel?" he asked completely confused.

"Alice said it would be sunny I figured we would need somewhere to hide." I told him.

"What will we do a hotel room all day?" he asked and I could see that he honestly had no clue what the answer was.

"Edward, think about that." I said hopping he would catch on.

He still looked confused.

"What will two _married _people do in a hotel room, all day?" I said hoping he wouldn't make me say it.

"Oh," he said finally getting it. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." I said as I squeezed his hand and looked into his beautiful topaz eyes. That was all he needed. He was out of the car in seconds and inside with me just as quick. "Impairment are we?" I asked with a giggle.

"I have been single and surrounded by happy couples for almost a century. You have no idea." he told me.

Soon enough we were standing outside our room he picked me up bridal style and took me into our room and dropped me on the bed and proceeded to make this perfect day even better.

**_A/N: I hope you like this version better._**


	8. Chapter 8 Coming Home

_**Chapter 8**_

_**EPOV**_

the last week had been the best of my exsitance.I had spent all my time with Bella in our room. Ah Bella my wife. I still can't beleve that this beautiful creature had married me a monster.

"you ready to go love." I asked.

"no." she said pouting. "i don't want to go back. I've had fun here this week."

"so have I." I said with a devilish grin thinking of the week.

"come on let's go." she sighed.

We drove home in relitive silience holding hands the whole time. We stopped on the way to hunt. Bella was a newborn after all and though she had an amazing amount of selfcontrol I thought it better not to tempt her.

When we arrived I heard the voices of my family in my head Esme and Carlisle were glad we were back, Rosalie and Alice were still mad at us for eloping, and Emmitt and Jasper really didn't care much.

"avoid Alice and Rose." I said.

"why?" Bella asked.

"they are still mad at us. They going to try to get you to let them plan us a real wedding." I said.

"we had a real wedding." Bella said angrily.

"i agree, but they don't." I told her.

"well to bad for them. i got married once i'm not doing it again." she paused. "well at least not any time soon." she said stubornly.

I chuckeled at that.

"don't you laugh at me Mr. Cullen" she said as she glared at me.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Cullen." I smiled as I said the last part. I loved calling her that. She smiled to herself and I knew if she could she'd be blushing.

"you cheat." she said to me trying to glare but failing misrably.

"how so?" I said knowing what the answer was.

"you know I can't stay mad at you when you call me that." she said.

"that's not why I call you that. I call you that because I love how it sounds almost as much as I love you." I told her.

We were in front of the house now.

_Aw if I wasn't so mad at you two that would be really really cute._ Alice thought.

"ready love?" I asked

"ready as i'll ever be." she said.

We went into the house and were met with one giant hug from Esme, a smiling Carlisle, and two "heys." from the living room where Emmitt and Jasper were playing a video game.

_Congraulations son. _Carlisle thought _I'm glad everything worked out._

I smiled at him and nodded showing that I was glad too.

After Esme had released us from her vice grip hug and she and Carlisle had went into the living room to make sure Emmitt and Jasper didn't break anything we looked up the stairs and saw Rose and Alice shooting us death glares.

"hi Alice. Hi Rose." Bella said smiling at them.

They glared

"Bella how could you." Rose said

"weddings are supose to be Beautiful and perfect and have months of planning put into them." Alice said.

"yeah you're not supose to just run off and get married without any of your family." Rose said.

"what's done is done you can't change it." Bella said.

_We can try _Rose said.

"well maybe we can't change it but..." Alice got cut off

"no Alice. I know what you two want and the answer is no." Bella said.

"but Bella." Rose whined.

"no I got married once i'm not doing that again any time in the near future." she said sternly as she glared at them. "understand?" she asked.

"fine." they grumbled

then Bella pulled me up the stairs to our room.

"you know they arn't going to give up." I said as I held her close and kissed her neck.

"yeah I know but I figure I won't be seeing much of them for a while so it dosen't really matter." she said into my ear.

"oh and what exactly are you going to be doing that is going to keep you from seeing them?" I asked knowing full and well what she was going to be doing.

"you." she said as she pulled me to the bed with a giggle.

"i love you." I said.

"i love you too." she said.

Then we began to undress each other as we kissed more pashionatly than we ever had before her change.

"Oh great not only did they elope but we have to listen to this too."Rose complained

_finally getting some action Edward? _Emmitt tanted in his head.

"shut up Emmitt." I said

"ignore him." Bella whispered into my ear causing my body to tingle as she breathed across my ear.

"i think I can do that." I growled into her ear causing her to giggle.

"who wants to go hunting!" Carlisle said not wanting to listen to this and knowing that neither did anyone else.

"Me." everyone said as they fled the house.

"we sure know how to clear a house." I said.

_Yeah you do. _Alice thought.


	9. Chapter 9 The Volturi Are Coming

_**BPOV**_

Edward and I had been back home for a week now and we still hadn't seen much of our family. The day after we had gotten back from Vegas we had been kicked out of the main house and into a cottage of our own. Edward said it was because Carlisle and Esme remebered how bad Rosalie and Emmitt had been and didn't want to try to live through that again.

We were sitting in the livingroom of our cottage reading when Edward looked up suddenly.

"alice is coming." he said.

"what's wrong." I asked worried. No one ever came out here to vist us so this must be truly important.

"i don't know." he said. "her thoughts don't make sence."

then Alice burst through the door. "the Volturi are coming for us." she said a look of pure fear on her face.

"why?" Edward and I asked toghether

"they are going to punish us for breaking the law." she said looking as if she would be in tears if she could be.

"what law we didn't break any laws." I said still confused.

"we told a human what we are and had no intention that they could see to change you." Alice said.

"that's not the real reason there coming though." Edward said reading alices mind.

"no. they are jealous of our power." Alice said. "Aro knows of my gift and of Bella's sheild, and Edward's ability too. He wants us and he is determined to get us. No matter what." she whispered the last part.

Edward growled and I sat in shocked silance.

"We have to plan." I said.

Alice and Edward nodded and we all ran to the main house.

We all sat in the dinning room.

"we must convince them that we always intended to change Bella." Carlisle said.

"but how." Jasper said "Aro can know every thought we have ever had he'll see that Edward was against it the whole time."

"and how will we explain why we left?" Rosalie asked.

"alice." I said.

"what?" she asked.

"alice can prove it." I said. "she always belived I would be one of you because she saw it. And even when you left she knew you would come back and she still belived I would be changed. So we have to let Alice explain it because she can prove it better than any of us can."

"she's right." Carlisle said.

"it dosn't matter." Alice said. "they won't give us a chanse to explain."

"we have to make them stop." Emmitt said

"but how?" Esme asked.

"bella?" Alice said. "didn't you become good friends with the wolves while we were gone?"

I saw looks of revoltion cross Jasper Emmitt and Rosalie's faces but I ignored them.

"yeah Jacob became my best friend." I said.

"do you think you could ask them to help." she asked.

"i could but it would be a hard sell they really don't like any of you." I said. "and Jacob is exspecially hateful towards you."

"what if it put them in danger." she said .

"what do you mean." I asked.

"tell Jacob that aro can read every thought we have ever had." she said.

"how will that change anything?" I asked still confused.

"if tell him that aro will know about the wolves and most likely come after them they will help or at least meet with us so we can try to explain and get them to help." she said.

"but thats a lie Aro can't read my thoughts." I said.

"the wolves don't know that." Alice said.

"alice I can't lie to him he is my best friend." I said. "when you guys left he was the only one who I felt kind of like my old self around. He made it hurt less. I can't lie to him."

"bella it's the only way for us to come out of this and there is a chanse that Aro will go find them anyway if he reads my mind because I have thought of the wolves so much latly." Alice said.

We sat in silance for a long time. "fine." I said "i'll do it."

"i'm sorry you have to do this Bella I know it must be hard." Esme said as I stood up to go call Jacob.

"it's ok Esme." I said smiling at her. "it's to protect my family."

with that I walked away to go call Jacob.


	10. Chapter 10 Telling the Wolves

**BPOV**

"hello." said Jacob.

"hi Jake." I said trying to keep my voice from ringing.

"who is this?" Jake asked sounding both angry and confused.

"usally I would find that offensive but I guess I sound really different now don't I." I said sadly.

"Bella?" Jake said shocked.

"yeah." I said.

There was a long pause after that. "why are you calling Bella." he said sounding like he wanted to be mad but couldn't.

"i have bad news Jake." I paused not sure how to phase this. "your packs in danger Jake. And it's mostly my fault." if I could cry I would be at this point.

"what are you talking about Bella." Jake asked his voice sofening towards me.

"you remember how I told you about the Volturi." I asked.

"yeah there those jerks who changed you." he said disgusted a little.

"well they are after the Cullens now. They want Edward, Alice and I to join them but they know we won't as long as the rest of our family is alive." I took a deep breath.

"so they can just kill them for no reason other than the fact that they want you three to join?" Jake asked. Clearly counfused.

"no they will say they are punishing the cullens for telling a human the secert while not intending to change me." I said.

"ok, but how dose this endanger the pack." Jake said confused.

"aro the leader of the Volturi can read every thought you have ever had in one touch. All the cullens know about you. And Alice who he is most likely to touch has been thinking of you all a lot reasently because she realised she couldn't see you. So the Volturi will see you thourgh he memories. They will come after you and you won't survive there are way to many of them and they have too many powers." I said.

Jake was quiet for a long time.

"i need to talk to Sam." he finally said.

"tell him we'll be back at our home in forks by tommorrow." I told him. "if you want we can talk in person."

"ok. And thanks for the warning Bells." Jake said.

"it's the least I could do sence we are the ones putting you all in danger." I told him feeling bad.

"it's good to hear you again Bella, even if you are different. I'm really glad you called." he said so quietly that had I been human I wouldn't have heard it.

"it was good talking to you to Jake." I said. "goodbye."

"bye Bells." Jake said then he hung up and so did I then. I got ready to go to forks.

**Jacob's POV**

dam I thought to myself how the hell am I supose to tell Sam this. I haven't even told him that Bella isn't really dead. Oh well guess i'll just have to go for it.

So I went out into the woods and phased . I was in luck Sam was already phased.

_Sam we need to talk. _I thought.

_What is it Jake _I heard him respond. I also heard a few of the younger wolves intrest.

I didn'g want anyone else to hear this yet.

_Alone. _I thought.

_Seth Brady. Phase back for now i'll come get you when you can phase back. _Sam thought to them.

They obeyed and then it was just me and Sam.

_What is it Jake whats wrong._ He thought I could tell he was worried.

I replayed everything for him. From Bella the vamp showing up in my room to the weird phone call to the fact that we were all in a lot of danger now.

_SHE ISN'T REALLY DEAD!_ Sam almot screamed though his thoughts. _Why didn't you tell me sooner._

_It didn't seem important she said she was leaving and never coming back._

_Still it would have been nice to know. _He thought less angry now.

_So what are we going to do._ I asked

_fiirst i'm going to get Seth and Brady home, and you are going to go get Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry. Them we are going to the Cullens._and with that Sam ran to go get the younger wolves.

_This is going to be a really long night_ I thought.

_Tell me about it._ Sam agreed.

**A/N: ok two thing one I know this is a lot like the fight in breaking dawn but I couldn't think of anything else. And two some of you are probally thinking that Quil Seth and Brady shouldn't have changed yet but in my story because the volturi showed up they changed. Also i'm sorry it took me so long to update and that the chapter isn't longer**


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting

_**EPOV**_

_what is talking those stupid vamps so long to get here _I heard one of the wolves I belive his name was Jared say.

_Jared. _Sam scolded. _We came from La Push which is 40 minutes away. Who knows where they are coming from,_

_still we've been waiting forever. _Quil grumbled.

_Why are we here again _Embry asked.

_They need to talk to us about something that is going to put our people in damger. _Sam said.

"they don't all know what is going on." I said shocked.

"what." Carlisle asked.

"the wolves only Jacob and Sam know what is happening. They haven't told the others yet." I said.

"why not?" Carlisle asked confused.

"i guess they didn't want to scare them. You know in case this winds up not effecting them." I said.

"we'll be there in thirty seconds, they can propally smell us by now." Alice said.

_Ew! smell that, here come the vamps. _Paul thought agreeing with Alice.

We broke through the final set of trees and ran around the house to meet the wolves the six of them sat there waiting Sam in the middle Jacob to his right and slightly behind him. Embry flanked Jake and Quil flanked Embry Jared was to Sam's left and Paul was flanking him.

We came to a stop about a foot away from them, neither of us wanted to get to close to the other. We stood with Carlisle and Esme in the middle and slightly in front. Bella and I next to him on the right Jasper and Alice on his left. And Emmitt and Rosalie next to Bella and I..

when Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry saw Bella they all mentaly gasped.

_Bella! _Embry thought

_no way she is dead._ Paul thought.

_She crashed her truck we went to the funeral._ Quil thought.

_That explains why the crash scene smelled like vampire._ Jared thought.

"you didn't even tell them that Bella wasn't dead." I asked shocked again.

"what!" my wife said. "Jake. I told you to tell them goodbye for me and you didn't even tell them that I didn't really die."

_sorry Bella. _Jake thought remebering that she did indeed ask just that.

"he apoligizes." I told my wife.

"it's ok. It isn't important anymore." she said.

Carlise decided now would be a good time to begin.

"we called you here to both warn you and ask you for your help." Carlisle began. "my family is under attack. The Volturi are after my family, and that puts you in danger."

_how dose that put us in danger exactly. It sounds like they are the only ones in danger here. _Sam thought.

"they don't understand how this puts them in danger." I explained.

"well the Volture are led by a man named Aro. Aro's power is similar to Edwards. He can read the minds of others, but there are a few differences. Edward can here from a distance and Aro must touch you. Also Edward can only see what you are curently thinking were Aro can see every thought you have ever had. "

_so the vamp can see all there thoughts I still don't see how that puts us in danger. _Quil said.

"they still don't get it." I said.

"of all of us Aro is most likely to read Alice's thoughts. Alice has been thinking of you a lot resently because she relized she can't see you so it frustrates her so she thought about it long and hard. So when he listens to Alice's thoughts they will hear about you throught them and they will see you as a threat and they will come after you.

_We can take them._ Jared thought.

"no you can't." I said "for every one of you there is at least three of them. Some of them are hundreds of years old and all of them have some sort of power."

_power as in like what him and the little one can do._ Jake asked.

"yes only many of their powers are much more painful when used on you and they have no problem using them." I said.

_Why are they after you family. Jake said they were a form of vampire "police". What did you do. _Sam asked.

"they want to know if the Voltrui are suppose to enfource the law what did we do to make them come after us." I told Carlisle.

"we did nothing." Carlisle said. "but Aro envys us He wants Alice, Edward, and Bella to join the Volturi but he knows they won't join him as long as we, their family, are still around. So if he kills us he hopes they will join them. If not he has gotten rid of one of the few threats in exsitance." Carlisle told them sullenly.

_That's awful. _Sam said.

_I get why they want the mind reader and the physic but why do they want Bella. _Jake thought.

"she has a sheild." I said. "a very powerful shield that she is learning to control. She can block all powers that effect the mind. Aro thinks that after a bit of traing she could be very useful."

_that makes sence. But won't it look bad if these Volturi attack you just because you won't join them." _ Quil asked.

"they want to know what reason the Volturi are giving for their attack." I said.

"they are saying that we revealed our secret to a human with no intention of changing her. They are wrong in two ways though, one we didn't tell Bella she figured it out on her own. Also we always intended to change Bella we just weren't sure when we would do it or how considering we made our treaty with you to not bite a human." Carlisle told them.

_So what you want is for us to help you fight them? _Sam asked.

"no." I said. "we would have no chance in a fight. We want you to stand with us long enough to explain that we always intended on changing Bella. Well actually they always intended to change Bella. As soon as we prove that they will have no reason to attack us. As far as protecting you goes, we will show them that you can't tell our secret without telling your own. Also that it would look to suspious if they killed all the humans who knew because of you."

_ok we will help you. Just tell us when and where. _Sam said.

"they agree to help us. They want to know when and where." I said looking at Alice for and answer.

"next saturday at 6:05 A.M. In the baseball clearing." Alice said.

_We'll be there._ Sam said.

"we'll see you there." I said back.

With that the wolves ran home to prepare.

"well that went suprisingly well." Carlisle said.

"yes now let's hope our incounter with the Volturi goes just as well." I said.

**A/N: ok only one more chapter and mabey and epologue I don't know I hope you like the chapter though.**


	12. Chapter 12 The End

**A/N: ok i'm sorry I took so long to write this but I had some major writers block. Also I was getting tired of this story but I know how sucky it is when an author dosen't finish a story that i've really gotten into so i'm finishing it for anyone who really likes this story. But this is the end and i'm sorry if it sucks. I'm winging this.**

_**BPOV**_

We were sitting in the clearing preparing for the Volturi. Alice said they wouldn't be here for another half hour but we needed to prepare. We decided it would be best if the wolves stayed hidden at first. Alice feared that if they saw them straight away they might be scared into attacking. That was the exact opposite of what we wanted. Alice said that there was a sixty percent chance this would work out well and no one would die, a twenty percent chanse it will work for us and not the wolves, and a twenty percent chanse we would all die.

Even with this reasurance I was worried and this worry made me feel weird. I didn't understand it whenever would start feeling particually worried I would start to feel the presense of whoever was close to me. I didn't understand it and it scared me. What if it meant something was wrong with me. Just as I started worrying over this I suddenly felt Alice.

"alice are you ok?" Edward asked.

"yes." Alice said. "why."

"your thoughts disapeared for a minute." he said.

"that's weird." she said.

"yeah." he said dropping it.

Thats when it came to me. My shield mabey that what it was. I was sheilding people. I decided to test it. I cosentrated on protecting Alice and then I felt her. I was shocked when Edward looked at Alice again and said.

"alice your thoughts are gone."

I couldn't belive it. I decided to try and see how far I could strech it. I worked a little harder and soon I felt rose Jasper and Carlisle.

"no!" Edward yelled.

I decided to try and strech it further. Soon I felt Emmitt and Esme.

"what is happening I can't hear anyone but the wolves." Edward said.

"it's me." I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"what?" Edward asked.

"i was feeling worried earlier and all the sudden I could _feel _Alice." I told him. "then when you said you couldn't hear thoughts I realized I must have been shielding her."

"you were sheilding all of us?" Carlisle asked.

"all but Edward." I said

"that's amazing." Edward shaid.

"how long do you think you could keep it up?" Carlisle asked.

"as long as I am conserned about your safty." I told them.

"that's wonderful" Carlisle said. "now if the wolves don't stop them the fact that jane and alec's powers don't work might."

they all smiled beliving that now we would most definatly win. I however wasn't sure at all. I was scared for the wolves who were like family to me. I was scared for my husband who I felt like I had just gotten back. I was scared for my brothers and sisters who I loved with all my heart and who I would be devistated if I lost, and lastly I was scared for my parents who I loved almost as much as Charlie and Renne.

I was sittting there, my sheild around everyone inculding the wolves, worring scared of losing someone. Scared that they wouldn't stop to listen to us or if they did that they wouldn't belive us or that something else terribale would happen. Then I heard them coming.

"as soon as they enter the clearing they will stop you stay in the woods intill they say they are not going to let us explain ourselves.." Alice whispered so the volturi wouldn't hear.

"why will they stop." I asked.

"to tell us our crime and to apolagize for having to do this to there good friends." Alice said rolling her eyes at the last part.

Soon after she had said this the volturi joined us in the clearing.

"hello friends." Aro said.

"Aro." Carlisle said.

"i asume you know why we are here." Aro said.

"yes we do. And we would like to explain ourselves." Carlisle said.

"i'm sorry friends but the evidence is stacked against you there is nothing you can say to stop this." Aro said with a sparkel in his eye that had I not been looking for it would have been invisable.

"we were afraid you would say that." Alice sighed.

"i am sorry." Aro said

"it's ok we prepared for this. Wolves." she called and the wolves walked out of the forest to join us. Many members of the guard took a step back. A little scared.

"you plan to attempt to attack us." Caius asked. As he said this I felt a percing sting in the sheild where Sam was.

"ahh!" I gasped.

"bella, what's wrong." Alice asked.

"jane is attacking the shield." Edward said.

"no we do not intend to attack you the wolves are our friends. They are here to convince you to let Alice explain." Edward said.

"and if after you explination we still belive you told her without intending to change her." Aro asked.

"then we will come quietly." Edward said.

"fine then we shall listen to your explination." Aro said.

We all parted to let Alice through.

"why dose she have to be the one to explain." Caius asked.

"because her visons show that she always knew Bella would be one of us. That is how she convinced everyone to leave her she saw that even though I was running from her I would came back and we would change her." Edward said.

"well then come Alice let me see if you are telling us the truth." Aro said.

Alice danced up to Aro and reacked out her hand I pulled the sheild back away from her just as Aro took her hand. As he dropped it he nodded.

"i see they speak the truth brothers. This girl always intended to change Bella even if Edward didn't want it." Aro said. "they have done nothing wrong."

"but what of the wolves dear brother." Caius asked.

"ah they are no harm to us they simply want to protect there people so long as vampires stay off there lands they won't attack." Aro said.

"but they know the seceret we must not let them go on living. They might tell the humans." Caius said.

"They can not tell our seceret without revealing there own dear brother." Aro said. "we will leave you now we are sorry for the misunderstanding and we hope to see you againg soon." Aro said.

"Yes that would be nice. We do ask that you refrain from hunting while here. We have an apparince to keep up remmeber." Carlisle said and I was happy we had won they were leaving we were safe again.

"we will. Don't worry." Aro said. "goodbye good friends."

we watched as they left. As soon as they were out of ear shot I ran into Edwards arms and hugged him with all my strenght. Then we all turned to the wolves.

"thank you." Carlisle said. "We will leave now you will not see us again as long as you live."

"they say thank you and that they were actually happy to work with us." Edward said.

"it was our pleasure to work with you as well." Carlisle said.

We returned home them and for the first time in a long time everyone was truly happy and I was enjoying it.

**A/N: ok that's it. The story is over and i'm not going to write anymore with this story. Thank you for reading. ~ XOXO Mary**


End file.
